


He Ain't With It

by CutesyRhyme



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Established Relationship, Iori's band should be featured more, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyRhyme/pseuds/CutesyRhyme
Summary: Jealousy is usually not a good colour on people, but it can be cute on Kyo. Understandably, it does get hard dealing with groupies of your boyfriend's band without being too heavy handed about your relationship.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori
Kudos: 2





	He Ain't With It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm retroactively publishing this little thing now, in 2021 the year of our Lord, because I found it tucked away in the recesses of my computer along with some other fanfiction I have written from 2016-2017.
> 
> I don't recall if I ever shared this with anyone, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to toss it up here. Even if it's unbeta'd and silly.

“She was really touchy with you,” Kyo says, or rather mumbles into his drink. He’s vaguely looking at Iori, vaguely looking past him as well.

“A stroke to the arm is hardly touchy,” Iori replies. (He gestures to the bartender to give him whatever Kyo’s having as well.) There are several reasons why a girl, or anyone interested in men, would want to act demurely around him; the most obvious reason right now is that he’s a (more than) decent musician. He could also settle for being considered a fine male specimen -just not phrased like that to his face. The only problem is that Kyo’s not used to his boyfriend getting so much notice by pretty and handsome strangers. 

“Oh, well, yeah, but I just thought that fans couldn’t -you know?- interact with the performers.” Kyo is red now. It might just be a reaction to the alcohol - _ Asian glow _ . But it might also be something he won’t admit so readily. Truth be told, musicians, much less Iori, were low on his “would date list:” most seemed cocky and pretentious, not that they are mutually exclusive; they wouldn’t give Kyo enough attention in between practice and concerts; and they would always have annoying fans waiting for them.

“You’re not jealous are you?” Iori asks. It didn’t sound as sincere as most other significant others’ gentle prodding, but they both know he means it. Kinda. It was also half joking, though he should have gotten his answer by the way Kyo turns his face away from him.

“No,” he swivels back in his stool after a while, “I just don’t want them harassing you, I guess.” They both knew that was a terrible cover up but decided to drop the conversation. Kyo quickly looks over his shoulder. The crew is still arranging the new equipment for the next act. “Hey, so uh, what’s the band that yours was opening for?”

“They’re some up-and-coming indie band. More popular on the internet than on the radio.”

“That’d explain why there are so much young, high-school-to-college looking kids here.”

“Well, wouldn’t you be considered that?” Iori asks. He can’t smirk at Kyo because he’s drinking at the moment, but it was evident in the tone.

“Oh, shut up!” Iori might have touched a nerve, but Kyo’s anger is fleeting. “Let’s just stay and watch the band, uh, Moon Meanderers? What the hell kind of name is that?” The pamphlet with the night’s performers couldn’t be wrong.

“The name’s not bad.”

“Of course you wouldn’t think the name’s bad!” Kyo’s laughing now. They both are. “But, putting the name aside, we should actually try to enjoy them.”

“Alright. It’s not like we had anything else planned for tonight.”

The rest of the night is spent listening to the headliner from the side of the venue. Tucked away, remaining at the bar, not bothering anyone. Some concert-goers stop to talk to Iori and ask for his signature. It’s no big deal. They complement him -his band, the songs, his voice, his whatever. It really doesn’t bother Kyo to see his boyfriend get this much praise; his heart swells hearing what the fans have to say. But his stomach still sinks seeing the more-than-comfortable girls swarming Iori. They’re eclipsing him.

**-**

Iori’s band just finished their performance. The crowd is still in high spirits, clamor and praise rising like the smoke from their cigarettes; Kyo could see a group of girls (one tall, one bob-cut, glasses, and ponytail) from the front whispering to each other and pointing at Iori, immediately leaving once he’s off the stage. He knows they’ll act cute and try to talk, maybe even flirt, with him. Not that he’s jealous. He could go to the back and greet Iori before them, but then he _would_ seem jealous. So Kyo waits before going.

Surprisingly, he still managed to meet Iori before those girls. Security, for whatever reasons, didn’t bother to give him any hassle. “Good show out there,” he calls out.

“How did you get back here?” Iori glances from his bass’ case on his lap to Kyo’s reflection in the mirror.

“Flashed the security guard my tits,” he states dryly. 

Iori turns around in his chair, raising one eyebrow -the one that’s visible at least. “Really?”

“No, of course not! You have nicer pecs than me anyway!” he laughs. “But I think the guard let me in because we’re dating.”

“Are we that obvious?”

“Not in my opinion. I mean, my parents still haven’t noticed. I think. We don’t really do mushy, lovey-dovey couple-y things, so I don’t think that gives a lot of evidence for people to imagine that we’re dating. Especially given our past.” Kyo rubs his chin idly, “But I did say ‘Do your best’ to you before I went back through the public entrance. He must’ve seen me and recognized that I was with you.”

“I guess,” Iori gets up from the chair. “Makes more sense than you acting like a teenaged groupie.” He puts on his coat and looks at his watch before looking back at Kyo. “Some of the members have left already. Do you want to head out now or stay and drink a bit?”

“I’m fine with either, but you seem tired.” He rubs Iori’s shoulder. Stiff. “I don’t really feel like hanging here for long anyway and -oh! Speaking of teenaged groupies, I think there might be some girls out there waiting for you,” Kyo smiles. Iori doesn’t say anything, just staring at Kyo. Was that too hostile? Did it seem possessive? He tried to sound supportive and amused.

“Really?” he finally asks

Kyo rolls his shoulders. “I heard some girls talk about how handsome you were. Don’t know if they’d be willing to sit tight at the bar in case you wanted to stay or wait outside if you decided to bail.”

“I don’t really see any reason to stay. I think if we go out from here they won’t bother us.”

“Hmm, good idea.”

The venue’s hall to the backstage leads into an alleyway. By virtue of this, not a lot of fans would want to wait out here for whatever band or performer to come out. But these girls are not a lot of fans. Once the door opened, they immediately rose from the walls and the ground, gravitating towards the two. They swarm Iori. Kyo forced back behind him with no matter in the say.  _ Oh, it’s the girls from before _ .

“That was a really great performance,” Bob-cut praises behind her right hand, left one gripping Glasses’ hand.

“Thanks.”

“Of course!” Tall stammers. “Uh, sorry for stopping you like this though. We didn’t think you would actually come out from here. Let alone talk to us.” Despite her stature she stood behind the other girls. She can’t even make direct eye contact with Iori.

“We just wanted to see if we can get an autograph or two,” Ponytail chimes. “We’ve heard a lot about your band, Moonsetters, and it was such a pleasure to actually see you guys perform. I can’t believe you guys don’t have a CD or something out yet!” She takes out a journal and a sharpie.

“It’s hard to find time to record, let alone get a good company to work with,” Iori explains while signing the book. There were some other signatures in there, dated – the one prior to Iori’s decorated with pressed flowers.

“What a shame, we would really love to hear more of your pieces,” Glasses musters.

Ponytail steps up closer to Iori, “yeah, you’re local, I’ve actually seen you around a lot, but you don’t seem to perform a lot around here. Too boring being stuck here?”

“I don’t see you girls around here that often.”

“You have nice red hair. You stick out easily. We don’t. And I just didn’t know if I could approach you casually.” Her hand, light as a feather, ghosts towards him. “There’s a club close by, maybe we can all get acquainted there?” she glances at Kyo, “You can bring your bandmate if you wa-.”

“Actually,” Kyo cuts in, hugging Iori’s arm, “we were planning on going home so he can fuck my brains out. Long day and an even longer day tomorrow. Right, Iori?”

“We were?”

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from that Chromeo song, aha.


End file.
